


Like Grandmother, Like Granddaughter?

by Daydreamer22688



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer22688/pseuds/Daydreamer22688
Summary: Liir Tigelaar has his first child. How does Elphaba feel when things don't go as expected?





	1. Chapter 1

Fiyero had been looking for his wife for hours now. He’d checked all her usual hide-outs and private rooms but could not find her. To say he was worried was a massive understatement. 

Over the last 25-years that they’d been married, the last five of which they had both taken their positions as the King and Queen of the Vinkus, Fiyero had learned where his beautiful Fae liked to go if she needed to think, if she was mad at him, or if she just wanted a few minutes of peace and quiet to herself. But clearly, she was in none of those places today. 

Fiyero stopped and rubbed his forehead, grateful that he’d at least changed out of his traditional garb that he’d been in earlier that day for their family’s special announcement. At 53-years-old Fiyero wasn’t as sprite as he used to be but was also surprised at how young he still felt despite all he’d been through in his life. 

“Come on Fae, where are you?” He exhaled, trying to think of where else she could be. 

“Dad?” 

Fiyero looked up to see his 24-year-old son, Liir, making his way down the hallway towards him. A frown marred on his face. 

“Shouldn’t you be with your wife?” Fiyero tried to smile. 

“She’s doing fine, dad. She wants to talk to mom. But I’m guessing you haven’t found her yet?”

Fiyero sighed. “No. I’ve looked everywhere. I sent a message to your sister at Shiz too and she hasn’t heard from her. We even looked at the bookstore in the village, but no luck.” 

“I’m sorry, dad… it didn’t even cross my mind that this would happen.” 

“I know, son. But you have nothing to be sorry for. It’s just… it’s hard for your mom. She feels guilty.” 

“Well she shouldn’t, we couldn’t have known. Even if we did know it wouldn’t have stopped us anyway, and you know that. Aerin is fine with it. I’ll admit she was shocked at first, I was too, but it doesn’t change how much we love her,” Liir smiled, clearly thinking of his new family. 

“Your Highness!” A voice called, causing both men to turn. “We found the Queen, she’s in Liir’s old nursery.” 

Fiyero sighed, thinking about how stupid he was he didn’t check there first. Then he cringed, knowing it was not good that Fae had been in there all this time. 

“Do you want me to go talk to her?” Liir asked. 

“No, go be with your family. They need you, ok?” 

Liir nodded, grabbing his father in a tight hug. 

“Thanks, dad. Tell mom that Aerin wants to talk to her. That she’s really ok, she isn’t upset. I’m not either. Tell her I love her.” 

“I will. Now go!” He ordered in a mildly teasing tone, causing Liir to grin in a very Fiyero-like fashion. It still surprised him how much his son looked and acted like him. On some days he swore it was like staring into a mirror, a much younger mirror. 

Fiyero composed himself and made the short trek to Liir’s old nursery. It hadn’t been used in years, but he knew Elphaba was thinking of turning it into a playroom for their grandchildren. 

He gently opened the door to see that Elphaba was sitting in her old rocking chair, staring out the window. Her jet-black hair cascaded down her back in waves. He noticed her ceremonial dress was sitting off to the side of the chair in a heap, leaving her in a plain black slip. He moved to grab a blanket that was folded on the small bed in the corner, Elphaba not flinching at the noise. He knew it was really bad that she didn’t notice him in the room; that she didn’t care how cold it was. It was early winter, and they’d just received the first frost. The room’s fire hadn’t been lit so it was cold enough that even Fiyero shivered fully clothed.

“Fae,” he said quietly as to not scare her. When she didn’t move, he walked up and put the blanket over her shoulders. She jumped then, her eyes flashing towards Fiyero’s. The look on her emerald face broke his heart. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her face still wet from the silent tears that had been streaming there for several hours. 

“Fae honey,” he said kneeling in front of her to grab her hands. He let out a gasp at how cold her hands were. “Gods Fae, you’re freezing. Please let me take you to our rooms so I can warm you up?” He begged. 

She looked at him blankly, her lips tight. “Yero?” She murmured. 

“It’s me, my love. I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” 

“You have?” She asked in a childlike way. 

He nodded, clearly, she was in shock. It was worse than he could have imagined. 

“Can I take you back to our room? I want to get you warm.”

She let out a violent shiver, his presence seeming to break her body out of whatever trance it had been in. She nodded curtly and began to stand up. Knowing it would be faster, he lifted her delicate form into his arms. When she didn’t protest, instead burying her cold nose and damp face into his neck, Fiyero’s heart sank. She usually gave him hell for trying to baby her, not once in their almost 30 years together had she let him carry her (except to bed on their wedding night). 

He made easy work of the steps leading to their quarters. Glad it didn’t involve any steps. He ignored the stares of the few servants that walked by, giving them a look of “If I need you I’ll let you know.” 

As soon as he was in their room, he kicked the doors closed, heading straight to the bathroom. He set her down on the seat of the toilet, crouching in front of her once more. 

“I’m going to draw you a bath my love, warm you up, alright?”

She nodded, sniffling her nose a bit. 

He moved as fast as he could, filling the tub with warm water and her favorite scented oil. When it was filled, he gently removed the slip from her body, before leading her to the tub. She gingerly crept in, holding his hand for support as she slid into the hot water. 

She stared forward, unblinking, not saying a word. He gently washed her body, taking care of her in the best way he knew how. She needed time to process what happened, he understood that… but he had to admit it was starting to very much scare him how out of it she was. 

When the water began to go cold, he drained the tub, dried her and lead her to the fire. The warmth of the flames heating their skin and drying her wet hair. He didn’t dress her, instead removing his shirt and letting her sink into his arms once more. The skin on skin contact heating her further. He wrapped a blanket around them too, just in case someone came to the door. 

He twined their fingers together, enjoying the way their wedding bands clanked together and their hands fit so perfectly like they were meant for each other. 

The green of her skin just fit with the olive of this. He loved her more than anything. He loved the way she made him feel safe, the way she teased him when he said something brainless, the way she loved their two children more than her own life. 

Her hands, although responsive, was the only thing alive about her at the moment. Her eyes chocolate eyes gazed into the flames of the fire, still unblinking. After a few more minutes Fiyero leaned towards her ear and kissed the shell of it softly. 

“Fae… my love,” he whispered. “I need you to talk to me.”

A weird sound came from her throat before she turned towards him rather suddenly, her face contorted like she was in pain. 

“Yero, please tell me I’m dreaming,” she finally choked out. 

“Elphaba… you know you’re not dreaming,” he said, brushing the apple of her cheek with his hand. 

“I… I’ve cursed them,” she spat out, eyes watering again. 

“No,” he said sternly. “No, you haven’t Elphaba. You’re not a curse.” 

“Their daughter…. our grandchild… she’s… she’s…” 

Fiyero nodded. “She’s beautiful, Elphaba.” 

She scoffed. “Aerin must hate me.” 

“She doesn’t hate you. She could never hate you.” 

“Their baby girl is green, Fiyero!” She yelled, the words tumbling out like venom. “How could she not hate me! I did this, I passed down this horrible curse, I… Fiyero I…”

“Elphaba!” he yelled this time, grabbing her face between his hands. “Stop saying that you’re a curse. You are beautiful, and your skin is beautiful. Your son loves his daughter. Aerin loves her daughter. The green skin doesn’t change a thing. Not one thing, do you hear me?”

Elphaba was breathing heavily, her eyes cold. 

“She’s a princess and she’s green.” 

“You’re a Queen and you’re green, my love. Your skin is part of who you are and it’s beautiful. Elphaba, as far as I’m concerned their daughter got lucky.” 

She scoffed again. “Fiyero… being born green is not lucky.” 

“She’s a princess, my love. She has two loving parents, two doting grandparents and an aunt who is going to spoil the life out of her. She’s a healthy baby, she is beautiful… what more could we ask for?” he smiled, trying to convey to Elphaba how much their grand-daughter being born green did not matter. 

“I would have never…”

“Fae, stop it. Stop it right now. Don’t you dare say you never would have had children. You would have because we knew the risk when we started our family. Just because Liir and Cassandra aren’t green doesn’t mean they couldn’t have been. Just because it skipped a generation doesn’t mean anything. Liir doesn’t care my love. Liir is not like your father. Cassandra is not like Nessa. I am not like your father and you know that! I love you Fae, I love you for you. The color of your skin doesn’t matter. The color of our grand-daughter does not matter. What matters is that she’s healthy. That we’re all healthy and happy and loved. So, stop it. Your son just had his first child, he wants his mother to be there with him. To teach him how to be a good father. Not to mention, how do you think Aerin is feeling? You’re like a mother to her Fae and she needs you too. I need you Fae; our family needs you.” 

Elphaba exhaled, her shoulders falling at his words.

“I… I’m sorry,” she finally murmured, her eyes filling with tears. 

“No, my love. You have nothing to be sorry for. I know it was shocking, but everything is fine. That little girl is going to need you Fae… you know that, right?”

“I’m… I’m not going anywhere, Yero. I just… that child doesn’t deserve it is all.” 

He looked into her eyes, kissing her lips lightly. “If you don’t treat her skin as a curse Elphaba, she won’t either. That little girl is going to grow up knowing she’s beautiful. Knowing she’s loved. Imagine, Fae, if you had what she is going to have growing up… How different do you think your life would be?”

Elphaba swallowed, a tear running down her green cheek. “You’re very wise sometimes, my hero.” 

Fiyero cracked a small grin, happy to hear his Elphaba slowly returning to him. “I try.”

“How is Liir doing?”

Fiyero smiled thinking about his son… his son who was now a father. Oz, he was a grandfather now!

“He’s worried about you… but he’s happy Fae. Oz, he’s so happy. He was looking for you, but I sent him back to Aerin. He said she wants to talk to you.” 

Elphaba frowned. “I… I don’t know what to say to her.” 

“Let her just talk to you, Fae. You know Aerin adores you. That was one of the reasons Liir fell for her is because of how much she idolized you growing up.”

“But..” 

“No, Elphaba. I won’t hear any more of this. Let’s get you some food and then we’ll go see our grand-daughter.” 

“I don’t know if I can…”

“Elphaba, you can. What are you so afraid of?”

“I don’t want to be… I don’t want to be my father.” 

“You aren’t. I know you love her already, Fae. You’re just scared, that’s all. You’re scared for her, but you shouldn’t be. She’s perfect, my love. Just like you.” 

Elphaba reached up and wrapped her arms around Fiyero in a fierce hug. It was so tight he almost couldn’t breathe, but he let her squeeze him until she couldn’t any longer. When she pulled back from him, she kissed his lips gently. 

“Yero, my hero. What would I do without you?”

“I don’t know, my beautiful Queen, because I don’t know what I’d do without you. But good thing we don’t have to ever find out. You’re stuck with me.” 

She smiled and then looked down. “I just realized I’m naked,” she almost laughed. 

“Body heat. Best way to stay warm,” he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Really, Yero?”

He kissed her again but when he pulled back his face turned serious. “My love, please don’t run away from us again. To see you that way... find you that way… it scared me.”

“I’m sorry… I just, I wasn’t expecting…”

“Shhh, I know. But everything is fine now.” 

She nodded. “Let me get dressed and then we can go.” 

Fiyero nodded and kissed her one last time. “I love you, my green girl.” 

She smiled. “I love you too, my sweet.” 

************

A short time later Elphaba and Fiyero made their way hand in hand to the Aerin’s birthing suite. Both Liir and Aerin had decided after they married to live in the Vinkun castle with Fiyero, Elphaba, and Cassandra when she was home in the summers, just as Fiyero and Elphaba had chosen to do after they were married. Fiyero’s parents had retired to their summer home near the lake and were there currently. At their age, taking long trips was out of the question. It was decided that once their great-grandchild was old enough, the family would take a trip to see them. 

When they arrived at the doors, Elphaba froze. 

“You can do this, Fae,” Fiyero assured her. 

She nodded. “I know.” 

Fiyero knocked on the door gently. It didn’t take long for their son to answer the door and step into the hall. He looked tired but happy. Especially once he saw Elphaba standing next to Fiyero. 

“Mom!” he cried, jumping to hug her. 

Fiyero watched as Liir engulfed his mother in a hug. Elphaba exhaled and let out a small cry. She wrapped her slender green arms around her son’s waist, holding him close. 

“My sweet boy, I’m sorry,” she said into his shoulder and Fiyero swore tears sprung to his eyes. 

He pulled back, grasping his mother’s shoulders. “It’s ok, mom, really,” he smiled at her. “You’re entitled to the reaction you had. But… I’m not upset. I was surprised my Melena’s skin color, but it doesn’t make her any less beautiful. She looks like you, how could I be anything less than happy?”

Elphaba gasped, and Fiyero looked at his son with pride. 

“M-Melena?”

“We thought she should be named after her great-grandmother. Aerin and I know how much you loved her. What she still means to you. We’re calling her Lena already though,” he half-grinned. 

Elphaba hugged her son again. “Thank you.”

“Her full name is Melena Rose Fae Tigelaar," he said with a smile as he pulled back. 

Fiyero smiled. “Fae?”

“We had to give a nod to you, dad… and to Nessa,” he looked over to his mom again. 

She quickly wiped a tear away. “Thank you, it’s a beautiful name.” 

Liir studied his mother cautiously. “I know you helped Aerin give birth to Lena, but… would you like to meet her again? Also, Aerin’s been wanting to speak with you.” 

“Your dad mentioned that. I would like to talk to her too… and I’d love to hold Lena.” 

Fiyero looked on at his son and wife with an immense feeling of love. He leaned over and kissed Elphaba on the forehead. 

“You go on in, Fae. Liir and I will go have a celebratory drink. You know… King/Prince bonding.” 

“Really dad? Are we smoking cigars and drinking scotch, too?”

“Of course. It’s tradition.” 

Liir rolled his eyes in a very Elphaba like way. “Ok, dad. Will you be ok, mom?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll come to find you when we’re through. Aerin’s probably tired.” 

“She slept a bit, but she was just finishing up feeding Lena. She’s already a natural,” Liir said with pride. 

Elphaba smiled and kissed her son’s cheek. “I’m proud of you, Liir.” 

“Thanks, mom. But I really didn’t do anything.” 

“You did more than you know. Now go with your father. I’ll see you soon.” 

Liir hugged Elphaba one more time before following his father off down the hallway. 

Once they were out of sight, Elphaba stared at the door again, silently giving herself a pep talk. She knew she could do it. The shock had finally worn off a bit, and after seeing Liir she felt more confident to talk to Aerin and see her granddaughter again. Aerin was a sweet girl, and Elphaba often considered her another daughter. Especially since Aerin’s mother had passed when she was only a teenager. Elphaba knew Aerin needed her to be there, especially now. 

After another deep breath, she pushed open the doors and walked in. Aerin looked up. Her hazel eyes alert and happy from the bed, smiling brightly when she saw Elphaba. Her chocolate brown hair was in a ponytail, and she looked like she’d just washed up. 

“Hi,” she smiled, holding tightly to the bundle in her arms. 

“Hi,” Elphaba murmured back. Her stomach dropping and twisting. 

“I was asking for you. I’m glad you’re here.”

Elphaba tried to smile. “Sorry I just… I needed some time, Aerin. I’m sorry I ran out like that after she was born. I…I…”

“You don’t need to apologize, Elphaba. I understand.” 

Elphaba took a step forward. “I know you do. But it wasn’t right. It wasn’t. My father did that to me. I, I should haven’t done that. So… I’m sorry, Aerin. I’m so very sorry.” 

“Apology accepted,” she smiled. “Now, would you like to hold your first granddaughter?”

Elphaba took another step forward, a small and chubby green face coming into view from the pink blanket that was wrapped around her. Elphaba swore her heart stopped. It was a strange feeling to see her little features staring up at her. It was almost like she was going back in time, seeing herself in her mother’s arms from a different perspective. 

“You named her Melena,” Elphaba said, coming even closer then. 

“I hope you don’t mind. Liir brought it up ages ago and he insisted once she was born. I think it suits her.” 

“It does,” Elphaba said, giving her a small and watery smile. 

“Here, hold her,” Aerin said again, gently holding Melena out to her. 

With no other choice, Elphaba held out her arms, letting Aerin place Lena there. 

As soon as the green child was in her arms, her heart warmed and all the worries she had seemed to melt away. 

“She’s beautiful,” Elphaba murmured, her voice breaking. 

Aerin grinned. “She is, isn’t she?”

Elphaba gently ran her finger down Lena’s soft cheek. Green on green. Her skin only a shade darker than the childs. 

“I don’t have any baby pictures of me,” Elphaba said after a few moments. “But I imagine that if I did, maybe I’d look like this.” 

“Liir thinks she has some of your features. I told him it’s really too early to tell, but you know him. He insists.” 

“He’s exactly like Fiyero. It’s scary sometimes how similar.” 

Aerin smiled. “I can’t wait for you to see him with Lena. The way he looks at her, it’s like… It’s like the whole world stops,” she finished, her eyes watering. “Damn hormones.” 

Elphaba nodded. “Fiyero looked at Liir and Cassandra the same way. He still does.” 

“Fiyero was looking at Lena that way too… a little different, but I know he was thinking of you. She’s going to be a special little girl, and I’m not just saying that because she’s my baby,” Aerin laughed. 

At the sound, Lena opened her eyes, they were bright blue, just like Liir's. They were unfocused but curious. She was obviously looking for her mom. 

“I hope her eyes stay blue. I think they look nice against her skin tone, don’t you?” Aerin asked. 

“They do. Plus, their Fiyero’s eyes,” Elphaba said, smiling warmly at the baby. 

“Elphaba,” Aerin said a little more seriously, causing Elphaba to look up into her hazel eyes. “I want you to know that I don’t blame you for Lena’s complexion. I was only shocked at first because I wasn’t expecting it… but you know how much I admire you Elphaba. Not just as a Queen or my husband’s mother, but as the woman you are. You’re beautiful and striking. Not to mention a smart and a talented sorceress. You are unlike any person I’ve ever met, and if my baby is even a tiny bit like you, I’d be the happiest mother in the world. She’s going to have a different life then you, she’s going to grow up loved and wanted. She’s going to have you to help her, and a mother and father who love her more than life. Not to mention a grandfather whose favorite color happens to be emerald,” she smiled lightly. “I love you like a mother, Elphaba. I know Melena will, too.” 

By the time Aerin was finished with her speech, Elphaba was crying again. Tears dripping down her cheeks as the baby started to squirm a bit, seeming to sense Elphaba’s emotion. 

“Thank you, Aerin. I’m glad Melena has you. I love you, too.” 

When Lena started to cry, Elphaba gently rocked her, humming to her gently. Within minutes Lena was asleep and content in her grandmothers’ arms. 

“She already loves you,” Aerin added. 

“And I love her,” Elphaba murmured, placing a kiss on the green child’s head. 

There was a knock on the door, and soon both Fiyero and Liir were entering the room. 

“Hey!” Liir greeted, going to greet his wife with a short kiss before coming to stand next to his mother and new daughter. “Wow! Lena and you are only like, one shade apart!” 

Aerin snorted, and Fiyero cringed, slightly fearful of Elphaba’s reaction. But when he looked at his wife, he found a small grin on her face and was pleasantly surprised. 

“She will probably start to match me as she ages. I got greener as I got older.” 

“I wouldn’t call it green mom, it’s definitely emerald.” 

Elphaba rolled her eyes, looking towards Fiyero and smiling. “You are your father’s son.” 

“I’m taking that as a compliment,” Fiyero added. 

“You do that,” she joked, coming to kiss him gently on the lips. 

“Hey,” he said, looking down at the baby and then back to Elphaba. “How are you doing?”

“Good, just getting acquainted with Lena,” Elphaba smiled. “I thought I told you I’d come to find you both when I was done.”

“Liir was impatient,” Fiyero grinned. 

“Hey! You were too, dad.” 

Both women snorted at their husbands’ similarities. They could never stay away from their loves for long. 

“Can I take her, mom?” Liir smiled a little sheepishly. 

“Of course. She’s your baby,” she laughed a little. 

Liir blushed but took Lena from her arms. Fiyero moved to wrap his arms around Elphaba as they watched their first child, their baby, hold his own brand-new child. 

“I can’t believe he’s a dad. Didn’t we just have him?” Fiyero said against her ear. 

“I know… next thing you know Cass will be getting married.” 

Fiyero groaned, “Please don’t say that. I don’t want my baby girl to grow up.” 

“Now you have Lena to spoil, dad!” Liir grinned. 

“True," he grinned back. 

As Liir sat next to Aerin, both of them looking lovingly down at their new baby, Fiyero squeezed Elphaba a little tighter. 

“We did well, my green girl. We did well.” 

“We did,” she said, turning around to look at Fiyero adoringly. “I love you, Yero. Thank you for today." 

“Of course, green girl. I love you. More than anything." 

And with that, mother and father watched as their son looked down at his new daughter the same way they looked at him. With all the love in the world.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra Tigelaar is home from college for the summer. She gets more than she bargained for when asking her baby niece for advice. A sweet family fic with our favorite Tigelaars.

Cassandra Tigelaar or Cass for short was a bright girl, who inherited her mother’s love for Animals, politics, and boys who were slightly brainless. 

At 20-years-old, the princess was home for summer vacation and not in a very good mood. Currently, she was walking her 9-month-old emerald niece through the gardens while her older brother Liir and his wife Aerin got some much-needed alone time. 

Her mother was off with her father doing god knows what, to be honest, she didn’t want to know. They were in their 50s and acted like they were teenagers most of the time. It was both sickening and sweet all at the same time.

Her niece let out a happy squeal like she knew what Cass was thinking about and she couldn’t help but smile. As they came upon a bench in her mother’s garden she decided to sit, taking Lena out of her carriage and lifting her up in the air playfully. 

The little girl's green nose scrunched up and she let out another giggle. 

“Hello, my beautiful niece, what do you say we sit, and I tell you about my boy problems, hmm?” Cass asked her, rubbing her nose against the babies gently. 

She held the little green witch against her, rocking her gently and looking down at her small features. When Cass heard that Aerin had given birth to a child with her mother’s skin color, she wasn’t sure if she should be shocked or slightly jealous. 

She knew if she ever told her mother that she would have loved to inherit her green skin color, she’d be dead. Well not literally, but it was always a sensitive subject for her, and Cass knew Elphaba was happy her children didn’t have to go through life green. However, there was always a part of her growing up that would look at her mom and think how beautiful and unique looking she was, and wish she could be like her too.

When Cass had mentioned it to her father one night at Lurlinemas, he pointed out that she was beautiful and unique in her own way. She supposed that was true, for as she got older, her skin started to become a darker olive then her brother’s or father’s, closely matching more of the people in the Vinkun village than that of her family. She had also chosen to get the royal family tattoos down her right arm and collarbone as was custom for women of her status. She had always adored her father’s unique blue diamond’s trailing down his face, neck, and chest as a child, so it seemed like a no-brainer to carry on the tradition herself. Though hers were green instead of blue (for obvious reasons).

Lena gurgled and reached one of her chubby hands up to grasp a fist-full of Cass’s long black hair, tugging on it gently.

“I know pretty girl, I’m not paying enough attention to you, am I?”

Lena just let out a laugh before tugging on her hair again. 

“So, Lena, I need some advice. You think you can help me?” 

She gurgled in response. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she smiled at the sweet green girl. “There’s this boy at Shiz… actually, you will meet him next week because he happens to be Aunt Galinda’s son.” 

Lena let out a squawk. 

“I know, out of all the boys I had to fall for! I used to hate him, you know? He’s just so brainless sometimes. Not to mention he’s friends with Liir… that is never a good sign. I know he’s your dad, but trust me, he can be annoying and brainless too. I’m sure you’ll figure that out.” 

Lena giggled and tugged on her hair harder, almost like she was agreeing with her statement. Cass couldn’t help but smile wide and laugh with the baby. 

“I see you already have, huh? Well, the boy's name is Callum and he’s…. well, besides the brainless, he’s amazing. He’s handsome, tall… did I mention handsome?” Cass blushed at her thoughts of him. “He has the most amazing green eyes, and he just gets me. Maybe it’s because we both have parents that went through similar things, or because we were both raised in the same way, but he’s perfect.” 

Lena gurgled, looking at Cass curiously with her bright blue eyes. 

“Why am I upset? Well… he doesn’t know I like him, Lena. He dates all these brainless bimbos. He thinks I’m just his best friend… he told me… he told me he saw me like a sister! A SISTER!” Cass huffed, letting Lena wrap her little fingers around one of her larger ones. 

“We almost kissed before I left… he was upset about something and it just happened. But right before we did, he pulled back and got all weird. That’s when he said I was like his sister! I really thought we might have a chance, Lena. We’d been spending so much time together. Anyway, I’ve decided that boys are stupid and I’m just going to focus on my studies. What do you think?”

Lena let out a cry. 

“What? You don’t think that’s a good idea?”

“It’s not.” 

Cass jumped at the sound of her father’s voice, turning to find him with a strange look on his face. 

“Dad!” Cass blushed. “How long have you been standing there?”

Fiyero grinned at her. “Not too long… but long enough.” 

“Gods, this day just got worse.” 

“Hey! You just got home yesterday, and I only saw you at dinner. Aren’t you happy to see your favorite person?”

Cass rolled her eyes. “You know that’s not what I meant. Of course, I’m happy to see you daddy.” 

Fiyero smiled, it wasn’t often that his daughter still referred to him as ‘daddy’, so when she did his heart melted slightly. He moved to sit on the bench next to his daughter and granddaughter, gently rubbing a finger against the green girl’s cheek. She let out a happy sound and reached for Fiyero. 

“She likes you a lot, huh?” Cass asked. 

“What can I say. I still have a way with the ladies,” he said as he picked up his granddaughter, blowing a raspberry on her cheek. 

Cass snorted. “Really dad?”

“It’s true. Just ask your mom.” 

“She’d probably just say you fell and hit your head.” 

Fiyero grinned. “Probably.” 

They sat there for a few more moments, just playing with Lena as a light summer breeze picked up. 

“So… did Lena give you some good advice about Callum?” Fiyero asked tentatively. 

Cass blushed. “Dad, are you sure you want to talk about this with me?”

“Of course, love-bug. Why wouldn’t I? 

Cass smiled at the old nickname. “It’s just… it’s boy stuff.” 

“Well, I happen to know a thing or two about boy stuff. Not to mention, I was a lot like Callum at his age. Maybe I can give you some perspective.” 

“This is weird, dad.” 

“Only if you make it weird, bug.” 

“Gee. Mom really has rubbed off on you, huh?”

Fiyero shrugged. “Tends to happen when you’ve been with someone for over 30 years.” 

As Lena began to fall asleep in Fiyero’s arms, Cass looked at her feet, kicking the dirt there. 

“Daddy… I just, it’s so stupid. I should just move on, right? I mean, if a boy thinks of you as his sister then that’s not a good sign.”

Fiyero sighed, studying his grown daughter carefully. He reminded her so much of Elphaba in attitude and mannerisms, but she looked more like his mother and grandmother as she aged. 

“He doesn’t think of you as a sister, bug. It sounds like he’s only saying that because he’s scared.” 

“Scared of what though? He’s one of my best friends… and I’d like to think I’m one of his.” 

“I think you’re right. But that’s what makes him scared. He’s scared that if he likes you more than a sister, that he’ll lose you as a friend.” 

“But that’s stupid daddy, he will never lose me as a friend. I would never let that happen.”

“I know that, but he’s a brainless college boy,” he said in a very Elphaba tone. “My guess is that he’s never had someone like you in his life before. Not to mention you’ve known each other since you were babies. He’s not scared of being with you, bug. He’s scared that he’s going to screw up one of the best things in his life. “

“That is brainless…” Cass trailed off. “But I guess it sort of makes sense.” 

“Callum is young, but he’s also a good person. My advice is that when he comes to visit next week, you tell him how you feel.” 

“Daddy are you crazy?! I can’t do that. Then he for sure will hate me.” 

“No, he won’t. He’s scared to make the first move. You have to do it, bug. Trust me when I say he won’t realize it until it’s too late. You’re a good catch. If Callum doesn’t swoop in and date you another boy will soon, and he’ll regret it forever.” 

“How do you know?”

“Because I was like Callum. I know what he’s thinking.” 

“What if he says no?” Cass said, looking down. 

“Trust me, pretty girl. He is not going to say no.” 

She laughed a little. “Now you really sound like mom.” 

“Did I hear my name?” 

Both Fiyero and Cass turned towards the sound of Elphaba’s voice. She was smiling, her long hair blowing in the summer breeze. Cass smiled when she saw her mom was wearing a light ivory summer dress that seemed to dance with the wind. It was rare when her mother wore anything else but black, but Cass noticed as she got older, she seemed to care less and less about her verdigris, especially after Lena was born.

“We were talking about you, Fae,” her husband smiled, beckoning her to sit next to him with his free arm. Lena seemed to sense Elphaba’s presence and let out a cry that clearly meant she wanted attention from her beloved grandmother. 

Elphaba moved to sit next to Fiyero, giving him a small kiss on the lips before easily taking Lena from him. It was always odd for Cass to see her mom with her niece. It very much looked like Elphaba’s daughter given their similar skin tones, and although Elphaba had at first freaked out when she was born, it was now very evident that she had a soft spot for her only granddaughter. 

“So, what were you talking about?” She smiled up at Cass before looking to Fiyero. 

“I was giving Cass advice about brainless boys,” Fiyero grinned. 

Elphaba snorted. “Well, you would know a thing about that wouldn’t you?”

“Hey, you married that brainless boy and now he’s a King,” he huffed. 

Elphaba smiled at him. “Cass, apparently brains can grow, did you know that?”

Cass laughed loudly. “I didn’t, but that’s good to know.” 

“She was actually just telling me I sounded like you,” Fiyero said smugly. 

“Really? Wow… good to know I taught you a thing or two all these years.” 

“You know you taught me more than just that,” Fiyero said, leaning over to kiss her again. 

“UGH! Yuck. Please stop. This is why I went away to school, so I would stop having to watch you guys make out every two seconds,” Cass cringed. 

“I can’t help myself around your mom, you know that,” he grinned. 

Elphaba blushed. “I guess he didn’t grow as much brain as we thought, huh pretty girl?” 

Cass laughed. “I guess not.” 

“So, boy troubles? Is it Callum?”

Cass’s mouth dropped open. “How did you know about Callum?”

Elphaba smiled. “I wasn’t sure, but you just confirmed it.”

“But how do you know that?”

“I notice things, pretty girl. At Lurlinemas you were together with him every second of every moment. You look at him the way I looked at your father in college,” she looked at Fiyero fondly, brushing some of his sandy hair behind his ear causing him to grin at her. 

“I do not!” Cass protested.

Elphaba smiled warmly at her daughter. “You can deny it all you want, but Galinda noticed too. It was all she could talk about for months. She was hoping you’d both come home this summer together, but I take it that didn’t happen?”

“Galinda knows?” Cass groaned. 

Elphaba nodded. “You know Galinda wanted a boy just so he could date my daughter. I guess now she’s getting her wish.” 

“We’re not dating, mom! Callum told me I was like his sister.” 

“He’s just scared, pretty girl.” 

“That’s what I said!” Fiyero chimed in. 

“Oh, gods… I can’t believe I’m talking about this with my parents.” 

Elphaba sighed. “You just need to tell him how you feel. Trust me when I say that Callum won’t take the first step. He takes after his father, he’s shyer than you think. He's just worried about being rejected.” 

“You really think that, mom?”

“He looks at you like you’re the best thing in the world, pretty girl. I know he just needs a little push.” 

“I second that!” Fiyero added, scooping Lena back into his arms and lifting her in the air. “I think Lena also agrees! Don’t you, green girl?” When the baby let out a squeal the 3 of them laughed. 

“Ok… when he comes here, I’ll talk to him.” 

“That’s my brave Princess!” Fiyero grinned, causing Cass to roll her eyes. 

“Ugh, you know I hate it when you call me Princess.” 

“That’s why I do it,” Fiyero joked. 

Now it was Elphaba’s turn to roll her eyes at her husband. 

The four of them sat there for a while, playing with Lena and just enjoying the company of family. When Lena started to tire, Cass held out her arms towards Fiyero, taking her from him. 

“I’m going to go put her down for a nap, I’ll see you guys at dinner.” 

“Ok, love bug,” Fiyero smiled. “Thanks for talking to us.” 

“I guess you guys give good advice,” Cass smirked. 

“At least I do,” Elphaba teased, causing Fiyero to grunt in fake annoyance. 

When Cass and Lena were out of sight, Fiyero reached over and pulled Elphaba into his side so she could rest her head against his shoulder. 

“Our little girl may be dating Galinda’s son… Who would have thought?” Fiyero finally said after a few moments. 

Elphaba laughed lightly. “It’s definitely not the strangest thing to have happened. But I’m glad she fell for Callum. He’s a good person, and we already know we like his parents.” 

“True,” Fiyero nodded. “Hopefully he’s not too brainless and doesn’t reject her. But if he does, I’ll be ready to beat him up.” 

Elphaba rolled her eyes. “You are not beating up Callum.” 

“Well, then I’ll put him in the dungeons for a few days.” 

“You will not put Galinda’s son in the dungeons. She’d kill you. Not to mention I’d never hear the end of it.” 

Fiyero grumbled. “I just don’t like seeing her hurt.” 

“I know you don’t, Yero. But she’s a big girl, she can handle it.” 

“You have to admit I’m taking this whole ‘daughter of dating age’ thing well, Fae.” 

She laughed. “I know. I’m proud of you.” 

“Like a kiss proud? Or a little tryst in the garden proud?” Fiyero asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“In the garden, Yero? Really?”

“What? It’s not like we haven’t before.”

“But we’re grandparents now…” 

“And that means we can’t have sex anymore?” He wondered. 

“Are you sure you’re 53 and not 16?” Elphaba laughed. 

“They say age is all in the mind, right?” He grinned, grabbing Elphaba closer and rubbing his nose on hers gently. 

“Our children are home…” 

Fiyero kissed her. “But they aren’t here.” 

“A guard could walk by…”

Fiyero kissed her again, deeper this time. “Your point?”

Elphaba laughed and stood. 

“So, I take that as a no?” Fiyero asked.

“I didn’t say no,” she said coyly. “But not out in the open.” 

Fiyero stood and grabbed the hand she was now offering him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Follow me.” 

“Gladly my Queen, gladly.”


End file.
